


Rain

by Infie



Series: Wet Work [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-26
Updated: 2002-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Max beat the heat in a rooftop garden during a rainstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

"God. Could it be any hotter around here?" Max lifted the mass of her silky dark hair off of her sweaty neck, trying to cool herself, even a little. Alec leaned over and tried to be helpful by blowing a puff of breath against her barcode. Max came up off her chair like it had goosed her. She glared at him, her face flushing even more. "Great. Now I'm hot _and_ horny." 

"Sounds like an invitation to me." Alec rose from his own seat and stepped towards her. She held up a hand to ward him off, pressing it against the hot, sweaty skin of his chest. He had stripped off his shirt hours earlier in his own unsuccessful attempt to beat the heat. Max couldn't help but appreciate the view, as long as it was _over there._

"No way, hot boy." 

"You say 'hot boy' like it's a _bad_ thing." Alec gave her a laughing grin. 

"Right now, it is." Max huffed a strand of hair off of her forehead. Alec moved a little closer. "Touch me and I may be forced to kill you." 

"But what a way to go." He chuckled. Still, he moved back and gave her a little more room as he moved to the open window and looked over his adopted home. 

Seattle was in its thirty-second day of the latest heat wave, and the muggy air was like a solid mass over the beleaguered city. Every movement felt as though it was weighed down by bricks, and breathing itself seemed to take more effort than it was worth. Even night time brought no relief, though every evening they still hoped. Tonight, the stars were obscured by dark thunderheads, as they had been for several days. It seemed as though they always seemed to part around Seattle to go drop precious relief elsewhere, and Alec eyed them balefully. 

"Maybe a swim?" 

Max just looked at him. "It's like 6 miles from here. I'm not walking that far, and can you _imagine_ what getting out of here would be like?" 

Alec pictured the sewers with a month's worth of relentless muggy heat behind them and shuddered. "All right." he said promptly. "Beach is out." He put his hands on his hips, then lifted his right hand and started chewing on his thumb as he thought. "I've got it!" he exclaimed, eyes lighting. "It might not be chilly, but it's still pretty neat." 

Max looked doubtful. "Does it involve me moving from this spot?" 

"Yep." Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "But it's close." 

* * *

"OK. We're here." Alec pulled her to a stop in front of a door in the stairwell. 

"The roof?" Max's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You brought me to _the roof_?" 

"Have you ever been up here before?" Alec asked pointedly. 

"Yeah." 

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

"OK. No. But, come on. It's going to be even hotter up there." Max turned to head back down, but Alec caught her shoulder and restrained her gently. 

"I want you to wait here a second. Don't peek. I'll be right back." He slipped through the doorway, and by listening closely, Max could hear some rustling and the distinctive sound of a match being struck. A moment later, the door opened, and Alec reappeared. His smile made her glad that she stayed. "OK. Come on out." He held the door wide in invitation. She stepped through, and her eyes widened with delight. 

"A roof garden!" 

Lush foliage covered almost every square inch of the rooftop, and she could almost feel the breeze as the leaves exhaled oxygen against the humid air. Flowers added their rich perfume to the night air, dotting their parent plants like multi-coloured eyes. Larger plants rose up to a dozen feet into the air, arching over the expanse of rooftop. Near the center, Max could make out the soft orange glow of a lantern. She was enchanted, and turned a brilliant smile on Alec, who caught his breath audibly. "Oh, Alec, this is wonderful!" she breathed. He smiled back and drew her into the centre of the garden. A tiny fountain gurgled off to one side, and two sling back camp chairs rested near it, turned so that the occupants could watch the play of the water. The entire floor of the garden was clothed in a soft thick moss, springing against their feet. Max kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks, wrigging her toes into the cool texture. Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Alec sat and leaned back in one of the chairs, eyes on the fountain, scrubbing his hands through his hair idly. The garden whispered softly around them, and Max stripped off her shirt and shorts, leaving only her black bra and thong. She left her clothes where they fell and dropped into the other chair with a happy groan. Alec turned, a smartass comment ready on his lips, but the words froze in his throat as he drank in the sight of the perfection of her nearly naked body. She closed her eyes and smiled in pleasure at the awestruck look on his face. The thunder rolled again, closer this time, and the two transgenics could feel the atmospheric pressure increase. Lightning flashed, high in the clouds. 

Max gave him a wicked grin, then rose from her chair, and knelt in front of his. His only apparel was a pair of cutoff jean shorts, and she leaned forward and licked the skin of his stomach with a long, caressing stroke. His eyes closed, and he leaned his head back against the canvas of the seat cover. Max raised her hands and trailed her nails down his chest in hot little patterns, making him hum with appreciation. He stayed relaxed under her wandering hands, just enjoying the sensations that she raised against his skin. Carefully he banked his desire for her, letting her set the pace. 

Max pressed a series of kisses against his chest, making her way up to his neck, where she paused long enough to roll his pulse between her teeth. She nibbled her way to his mouth and kissed him softly, brushing her breasts teasingly against his chest. "You feel wonderful, Max." he told her sincerely. Max kissed him again, tenderly, then began to make her way back down his body. Alec tilted his face to the sky and closed his eyes as the first isolated drops of rain struck. 

Max's fingers moved to the waist of his shorts, tracing against the skin of his flanks, tickling briefly. Alec ran his hands along her fingers, up her arms, and caressed her shoulders, savouring the feel of her sweat-slick skin. She undid the button of his shorts and slid down the zipper, rubbing her cheek against the tip of his erection just peeking out from the elastic of his boxers. Alec's breath hissed from him as she licked her thumb and slid it across the sensitive flesh. She pushed at his hips imperiously, and he laughed and wriggled to help her strip him of the offending cloth. Max took his length in her hand, sliding her other underneath his balls, weighing their softness. She shivered as another flurry of warm rain drops pattered against her back, and engulfed him in her mouth in one long, deep motion. Alec's entire body shuddered in his chair, and a velvet groan was ripped from his throat. 

The skies opened. 

They were soaked in seconds, the warm cleansing rush of rain washing away the sweat and dirt of the day. Alec's hips arched against her mouth as she sucked him, the force of the downpour adding to the sensations aroused by Max's talented efforts. She squeezed his sac gently, sending electric shocks all the way to his toes, then pulled back until she held only the head between her teeth. She ran her tongue over the tip, in a swirling motion. Alec jerked helplessly against her hands, grabbing her head in his hands and raking his fingers into her wet hair. The rain dripped off the strands to fall against his thighs, and the breeze cooled the water there, giving him goosebumps. Max looked up the expanse of his body, into his eyes, and growled around his length. He bared his teeth at her and she moaned at the heat in his face, the sight of the rain coursing down the planes of his cheeks. She plunged back down, buring his entire length in her throat, and he lost the capacity for coherent thought. 

His hands tightened on her head, and he bucked against her, his orgasm breaking from him with crushing force. He cried out helplessly, then sagged as the aftershocks shook his body. Max climbed into his lap, straddling his hips, and kissed him long and lingeringly. He responded enthusiastically, delving his tongue deeply into her mouth and tasting himself on her tongue. He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, then rolled them forward off the chair so that they were laying together on the soft moss, which squished ever so slightly under their weight. He kissed her again, longingly, running his hands up her legs, pausing briefly at her hips to rip off her thong, then moving to her back to release the clasp on her bra. Max wrapped her hands around his shoulders, tearing her mouth away from his to bury her face in his neck, biting at him and panting in his ear. "Alec. Now... I don't want to wait. Now, please. God!" 

Alec pulled back his head so that he could watch her face, then rocked his hips against her teasingly. Just as her mouth opened to beg again, he captured her lips and drove his full length into her. No waiting, no gentleness. Just what she wanted. The rain poured down around them as he pressed himself into her frantically, sliding off of his body and slickening their flesh everywhere they touched, heightening the sensations unbearably. She twisted under him, wordlessly begging for more, and he reared back and placed her legs on his shoulders. He grasped her hips and drove against her almost straight down, and she cried out, tossing her head. The rain ran into her mouth and she put out her tongue to taste the clean water. She opened her eyes to see Alec staring at her hotly, mouth open as he panted, muscles of his shoulders bunching under her hands. He moved his hand from her hips to her clit, and rubbed his thumb over the bundle of nerves in tight, uncontrolled jerks. Max spasmed, a groan breaking from her. "Yes, Alec. Fuck, yes!" 

At her words, Alec's eyes closed and he plunged into her even more strongly, he could feel her quaking around him, and knew that she was very, very close. He turned his head and grabbed one of her fingers in his teeth, sucking it deep within his mouth and flicking his tongue rapidly over the tip. Max's eyes opened wide, and her entire body twisted as her orgasm broke over her in a shining wave. Alec drove into her one more time, then let his own release loose as he held her tightly against his body. "God, Max." He rolled them so that she rested on top of his body. 

"You didn't have to do that." Max told him drowsily. "I don't mind your weight." 

"I'm not worried about being heavy." Alec told her without opening his eyes. "I just didn't want to get wet." 

Max looked aound them, the beauty of the garden now veiled by curtains of rain, and the moss squelching with water, and laughed. She crawled up his body until they were face to face, her elbows bracing her on either side of his head. He opened laughing hazel eyes and looked into her lantern-lit face. Her hair dripped on him and he tenderly raked it back from her face. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. He pulled back with a smile, and watched her face fill with resolve. "What? Why so serious?" He kissed her again, lingeringly this time. She brushed his hair off of his forehead, slicking it back against his skull, and traced his face with her fingers. The intensity in his face as he enjoyed her touch made her heart thud in her chest painfully. She waited until he opened his eyes again and looked up at her with his heart in his gaze. 

"I love you, Alec." she said. 

-30-


End file.
